My proof
A proof I wrote Chapter 1 The Truth The Earth is commonly said, not only by the government but also by the general public, to take the shape of a sphere. However, this is a common mistake. A few individuals who are somewhat enlightened believe the Earth is some other shape, such as a flat plane, cube, oblong, or dodecahedron. However, these people are, though closer to the truth, still mistaken. Only a select few enlightened individuals know the truth about the Earth’s shape. Most of these theories can easily be proven wrong. Several proposed shapes, for example a pyramid, are human inventions. They did not exist before humans created them. Since the Earth was created before humans, it does not make sense for it to take the shape of a human invention. It would make more sense for the Earth to be shaped like something far before humans. A round Earth is one, however, it is mistaken. A round Earth is easy to believe. The continents fits on the surface nicely, and there are no empty spaces. It is easy to visualize, and easy to understand. This is part of why a round Earth is generally accepted by the public. This is what they have been told, and it makes sense. They believe it because of this, and, since no other alternative is presented, they grow more and more confident that their false answer is true. A sphere is a simple shape, and it makes sense. Humans see and use spheres every day. It would make sense for the Earth to be one. However, most all nature is more complicated. Even today, we are still learning about the extreme complex processes that make life work. How could the Earth’s shape be so simple, while the rest of life is so complex? Photography is another advantage of a round Earth. It is easy to wrap an image around a sphere and call it Earth. It is also very easy to doctor photos if the Earth is round. This is frequently done by NASA and the government. Famously, it was done on the moon landing, to the infamous picture of Earth. It shows only part of Earth. It also shows many clouds, and not much land. These clouds, however, may not be real. The government may have created an artificial atmosphere. Such an atmosphere would obscure vision, and make the other planets look like spheres. It has clouds in place with many more ice crystals than most clouds, which distorts light to make the planets appear spherical in shape. Similarly to when a straw is placed into a drinking glass, the light is bent, changing the way we see things. The Earth, in reality, takes the shape of a dinosaur. Specifically, a velociraptor. This truth solves a great many questions. For example, large mountains are formed from the dinosaur’s claws and teeth. Earthquakes are caused when the velociraptor joins the other dinosaurs in hunting the sun. However, the sun is a very fast form of dinosaur, and because of this outruns the Earth and the other dinosaurs, causing Earth to move around the sun. The sun takes the form of the orthonimimus, one of the fastest dinosaurs to ever exist, not only on the earth, but also in space. Chapter 2 Geography This theory explains a shocking number of phenomena about the Earth’s shape. Many common landforms seen on Earth are simply different parts of the dinosaur. The theory also provides explanations for volcanoes, earthquakes, and weather. The Himalayan Mountains are located along the dinosaur’s teeth. India, which is just below, forms the dinosaur’s tongue. The entire landmass of Europe and Asia together forms the dinosaur’s head and upper neck. The continents of Australia and Africa make up the lower neck, arms and upper body. The Great Barrier Reef and Kilimanjaro form up both of the dinosaur’s arms and claws. The Americas form the body, with the Rocky Mountains and the Andes Mountains making up both of the dinosaur’s legs and claws. Finally, Antarctica makes up the back of the legs and parts of the claws. All empty space are taken up by the vast oceans, which form more than three quarters of the dinosaur’s surface. Many locations that experience strange phenomena such as the Bermuda Triangle are also explained. The Bermuda Triangle is located on the tail of the dinosaur. The frequent movement of the tail causes boats to sink, airplanes to crash, and people to drown. The flooding of the Nile River in Egypt is merely the dinosaur’s eyelid blinking, which sweeps everything in the area away, much like the eyelids of humans. The other eye is located on Continental drift, a false theory, is only the dinosaur’s growth and movement. The growth and movement moves around parts of its skin, the continents and ocean. Volcanoes are only scratches on the dinosaur’s skin, where it is bleeding. The theories of continental drift and the theory of plate tectonics are false. These theories were created to attempt to explain the movement of continents. However, they are equally as foolish as the myths told thousands of years ago to explain the same phenomena. Most weather on Earth is also explained by this theory. Hurricanes are caused by the exhaling and inhaling of the dinosaur, which stirs up the water on the surface. Tornadoes are only hurricanes in miniature. They form when air stirs up on land. However, since they are not fueled by water, they are neither as powerful nor as long-lasting. The water cycle is one of the few correct theories recognized by the not only the government but also the general public. It explains precipitation and the flow of water. Chapter 3 In Space As previously mentioned, the Earth is constantly chasing the Sun. This is what appears to us as orbiting the sun. However, we do not orbit the sun. As the Earth moves around to chase the Sun, it grows closer and farther, and, from our perspective, seems to rotate around it. This also is an explanation for the seasons. Since the Sun exerts a lot of energy from running as fast as it does, as we move closer and farther from it in chase, we on Earth can feel the body heat coming off of it. This is why we seem to have seasons. However, these seasons are only part of the chase. Hurricanes and tornadoes also cycle yearly due to the chase The other planets that hunt with the Earth are also dinosaurs. They are also velociraptors. They hunt as a team, constantly chasing the sun. Some are smaller and different, as velociraptors once were on Earth. These other dinosaurs have different geographies. The true reason NASA has delayed the mission to Mars is fear. They know the truth. They are afraid of being eaten by the fearsome velociraptor Mars. They also are afraid to go to the Moon again, as they are scared of breaking the egg and being eaten by the baby dinosaur. They also do not want to cause devastating earthquakes due to the reaction of Earth to its young coming out of the egg. The moon is one of the dinosaur’s offspring. It is young, and smaller than the Earth, which is its parent. It appears as a sphere true to the fact that it is still coming out of the egg it was born in. Eventually, the moon will lose all traces of its current spherical shape and become a small velociraptor, its true form. When this happens, earthquakes will cease as the Earth will stop hunting to take care of its young. Eventually, earthquakes will start again, as the earth will start hunting again, with not only the other planets, but also the moon. There are also many other smaller celestial bodies, such as asteroids and dwarf planets, that are baby dinosaurs. They are attracted to the larger dinosaurs. They are either small lizards, baby velociraptors, microraptors, and small raptors. They also attempt to scavenge, but as the sun always outruns the planets, they never can. The asteroids in the so-called Asteroid Belt are the most daring of them all, as they get closer to the sun than any other small dinosaurs. Some are just eggs, born from these small dinosaurs. However, when they hatch, and when the planets finally catch the sun, they will all have plenty to eat. Of course, this also explains how the dinosaurs appeared on Earth millions of years ago. As small celestial bodies grew in population, a branch evolved to become smaller. Eventually, they came to Earth and thrived there. However, a larger dinosaur, possibly an ankylosaurus, diplodocus, or large carnivore, crashed into the Earth when running from Mars, and wiped them all out. However, some very evolved mammals survived, eventually evolving to become the animals that are on Earth today. Eventually, humans began learning more about the dinosaurs who once roamed the Earth, and, with this, the true shape of the Earth. This points to the simple fact that we, humans, are simply the fully evolved form of the early lizards that landed upon this great Earth so many millennia ago. This also leads to the theory that, as planets evolve, they too will eventually take the shape of humans. This will likely happen several eons after the collision of our ecosystem, the Milky Way, with another ecosystem nearby. The impact will kill many dinosaurs, perhaps even our Earth, and make way for the small mammals in space to take over as the dominant planets. Eventually, evolution will continue in space, with the planets becoming humans. The reason this has not happened already is simple. Since planet dinosaurs have much longer lifespans than the small dinosaurs on Earth, it takes more time for this natural process to take place. It took millions of years for dinosaurs on Earth to evolve into velociraptors. Based off of this fact, one can conclude that it will take at least trillions for planets to evolve into basic mammals. It will likely take hundreds of trillions to evolve into humans. However, this all will likely not happen. This is based off of the fact that the Earth and the Sun will survive the impact of the galaxies. However, this is unlikely. Even if the Earth survives, it will stay still, as the sun it used to chase has been wiped out, along with most likely its hunting companions and its offspring. Even if both survive, the impact will likely knock out several of its companions or its young. Of course galaxies are not groups of stars. Stars are dinosaurs, not balls of gas. Many are orthonmimus, like the sun, or gallimimus. Galaxies are ecosystems, made up of all of the dinosaurs that survive in them. Some galaxies have so-called “black holes” in the middle. The truth is, an unknown carnivore is in the center of the galaxy. Anyone or anything who goes near is eaten. Our galaxy has one of these. Our galaxy is commonly known as the Milky Way. The reason light is said to be sucked into black holes is to hide the truth. The government worries about the public finding out. They have used the previously mentioned artificial atmosphere to hide the black hole, thus hiding the truth. The Earth started the same way the moon and all planets either have, are, or will. It was the child of a land velociraptor and a water velociraptor. However, it inherited more genes from the water velociraptor, and its surface became three quarters water. It came out of an egg, just as the moon eventually will. It grew up with the other planets, who it hunts the sun with. It is now fully grown. There is a problem posed by this theory. If the Earth is chasing the sun, how should time be measured? However, this issue and the theory are completely independent. Time is measured in intervals that make sense. Our measurements do still roughly reflect the intervals of distance from the sun. It only makes sense to continue their use. If completely necessary, time measurement can be changed. Currently, however, this is in no way a major issue. Chapter 4 Belief The government has been encouraging the false rumor that the Earth is round. They have doctored a photo taken from the moon to hide the fact that the earth is a dinosaur. They lie to the public, while hiding the truth for themselves. They worry that civilization will dissolve into chaos. This is a cover-up. The fears of the government are partially reasonable. If the Moon were to hatch, or Earth to jolt, it could potentially cause damage. However, due to the Earth’s current motion, it is safe to assume that such movement would not be at all catastrophic. More likely, people would rise up after seeing the true shape of the moon. They are only preventing the impossible. By lying to start, they can not safely tell the truth. However, there is an alternative. By slowly informing the general public of the truth, it is possible to annul this risk completely. Because of the belief of the public, those who do not conform are seen and called out as unintelligent, uninformed idiots who want attention. Though the main target of these attacks is the Flat Earth Society, the Dinosaur Earth Society has arguably taken even more fire. They have been described as a ‘dumb Jurassic Park fan club’, having ‘a couple of loose screws in their head’, and being ‘left with two brain cells’. This criticism is ruthless and demoralizing. However, the Society has remained strong, and the number of members is growing. Several other branches of the Flat Earth Society also repeatedly insult the valiant members of the Dinosaur Earth Society. The most prevalent of these is the notorious Taco Earth Society. The Taco Earth Society regularly critiques the Dinosaur Earth Society online and in person. Because of this, the Dinosaur Earth Society and the Taco Earth Society, are now sworn enemies of each other. Of course, the Dinosaur Earth Society has proven the truth. Many mistaken people have now converted, and have realized the truth. The Dinosaur Earth Society is a very small group. Estimates place the total number of members between thirty thousand and fifty thousand. However, these few members have been vocal in their beliefs, thus encouraging the truth to be spread. For every criticism, a new member joins. A major part of the success of the Society is rationalism. When people realize they must break away from the masses and accept the truth, they by default go to the most rational option available. With the Earth’s shape, this is clearly apparent. When people realize they have been lied to, they turn to the next most reasonable option. This is the Dinosaur Earth Society. This is a major part of their recent growth. For the reasons stated above, I firmly state and believe that the Earth is not round, not flat, not a cube, a torus, not a pyramid, not a tetrahedron, and not a dodecahedron. No, the Earth does not take the shape of any of these. I state that the Earth, the moon, and the planets all take the shape of the velociraptor. I urge you to take these words seriously. Know the truth, and do not be ignorant and unenlightened.